


[All眼]情不情

by usti_nian



Category: all眼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usti_nian/pseuds/usti_nian
Summary: 他一直想做上帝的乖孩子，但他的身体就是为罪而生的。
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：宋旻浩/李昇勋/姜昇润/殷志源 x 金秦禹  
> Warnings：可能也许有ooc  
> 食用愉快^^

上

为什么呢，那你为什么要臣服于他们呢。殷志源又开了一瓶烧酒。  
金秦禹低着头，我什么也不好，唱歌不好，跳舞不好，不会写歌，没有特别吸引人的地方。只能为他们疏解欲望。  
殷志源说，他们三个享用你，多我一个也没关系吧。是吗。  
工作室的红色霓虹灯颇为暧昧，金秦禹酒喝的昏昏沉沉，凑上叼住了殷志源的嘴唇。  
哥哥当然可以。  
他勾住中年男人的颈。金秦禹笑的千娇百媚，哥哥是不是很久没有碰过女人了。  
他偏头在殷志源耳边，轻轻落下了什么。  
哥哥呀，我的那里会开花。

金秦禹不敢扪心自问他们四个人之间到底是什么畸形的关系。队友，炮友，还是情人？  
他们写了一首又一首关于爱情的歌，在台上唱了一遍又一遍拿球哇嘿。  
可谁又真正动过情？  
在队里，他是三个弟弟的哥哥，而在殷志源这里，他是年长哥哥的弟弟。他可以自由的脱盔卸甲。对方确实是一个不错的酒友与倾诉对象，中年男性的魅力也极其吸引人，殷志源拥有与二十来岁青年截然不同的性张力。  
酒精，香烟，性。在凌晨两点发生的交合理所应当，金秦禹勾住男人的脖子，接受着肆虐的侵犯。  
他晕乎乎的脑袋放弃了思考，一旁自己的手机突然响起，也许是宋旻浩，来问需不需要给他留门，也许是经纪人，问需不需要接他回家。  
他不想理，也不在乎。转头按灭了恼人的铃声，忽的张开双臂：哥哥，抱抱我。

殷志源温柔体贴，在疏解了自己的欲望后还帮累的虚脱的金秦禹清理干净，换上干净的被单，再把被子给他掖掖好。金秦禹一下子就昏睡过去，殷志源也轻手轻脚的走到阳台去抽事后烟。  
在和宋旻浩录节目的时候他不止一次看到这个弟弟的手机屏幕，那人好像也没想遮掩。锁屏是他喜欢的蓝玫瑰，而解锁桌面却是金秦禹的睡颜。那时他不认识金秦禹，由于对方太过于漂亮，他第一时间以为是宋旻浩的交往对象。好奇的他不免在背着摄像头的地方拉住宋旻浩八卦：女朋友？  
宋旻浩灿烂一笑，不是呢，是和我同住的队友。他坦坦荡荡，还将手机解锁，给殷志源看：好看吧？确实很多人说秦禹哥像女孩子呢，他真的很可爱，也很漂亮。  
殷志源也没想太多，只是点点头复合几句。  
后来和他们成为同公司的同事以后，他第一次看到金秦禹，确实漂亮，美的动人心魄。殷志源水波不兴了好几年的心，有那么一丝丝的动情。  
人都热爱美好的事物，对于美人谁都会多看几眼。殷志源如此自我安慰，金秦禹只是漂亮孩子里比较抓人眼球的那个。  
后来和金秦禹变熟，也是宋旻浩介绍他们一起打游戏的，然后一起喝酒，再后来就滚到了床上。  
发生肉体关系以后，两人之间的友谊肯定会变质，另一方面，殷志源也不知道如何面对宋旻浩。  
他的恋爱次数寥寥可数，失败的婚姻逐渐变成众人嘴里的笑料，但他确定以及肯定，宋旻浩是爱着金秦禹的。  
殷志源熄灭了烟，嘲讽一笑，他一个旁观者怎么比当事人还要清楚。  
他把宋旻浩当亲弟弟看，可是还搞了人家的暗恋对象。

金秦禹起床的时候，殷志源已经早就出门去录影了，并体贴的在床头柜留了张便签：和经纪人说了，你喝太多所以留在这里过夜，叫他不用担心，醒酒汤在微波炉里，加热了喝。ps：昨晚好像做的有点狠，你那里有点肿，记得抹药。  
他才感受到腿间火辣辣的疼痛，是他熟悉的感觉。  
作为抠门的公司的打工仔，出国公差公司接了酒店推广，sns也带了hashtag发了，还只给四人开了一间总统套房。  
大床三个哥哥睡，姜昇润被赶到一边的贵妃榻。他们四个人像第一次参加修学旅行，一起睡觉的高中生们一样兴奋打闹，后来也不知道是谁扯下金秦禹松垮的睡裤，用手指拨弄他温软的穴口。敏感的金秦禹泄出一声呻吟，三人的分身就像是听从将军哨声的士兵立刻起立。  
三人一块是金秦禹的噩梦，但他却不觉得还十分享受。他一直想做上帝的乖孩子，但他的身体就是为罪而生的。  
他大概是天赋异禀，身体敏感，水多，操弄的烂熟以后也毫不松弛，紧致如初，且性事后很少有不适的感觉，李昇勋常说他是为此而生的。

经纪人的电话再一次打进来，他接通，昨晚叫的太孟浪，嗓子都哑了。对方关切的问要不要来接他，他说好。  
起床，才发现身上穿的是殷志源的衣物，他光着脚，忍耐住宿醉后的头疼，走到微波炉前叮热了汤。他喝完，味道居然不差，又洗好碗。  
经纪人来的很快，他没想到姜昇润也在车上。“刚刚昇润有个杂志拍摄呢，顺路。”经纪人解释。  
金秦禹上车，姜昇润没发现任何异常。回到地上的那一刻，他整个人都被暴露在明媚的阳光下，就像他和殷志源的私情，无情的被姜昇润掀开一样。  
“这是什么？”他把金秦禹欲盖弥彰的领子拉开。  
姜昇润太清楚这是什么了，他们三人有时候还会恶趣味比谁在哥哥身上留下的吻痕多。  
“没什么。”金秦禹把他的手拍开。  
占有欲极强的姜昇润，觉得能接受其他两个人拥有哥哥已经是极大极大的退让，现在金秦禹居然又被外人给占有了。  
经纪人也感受到了空气间尴尬的停滞，从后视镜偷偷瞟一眼二人。金秦禹侧头看向窗外，姜昇润握紧了拳头。  
“哥哥真的有那么欲求不满吗？”  
下车后，待到经纪人将车开到视线外，姜昇润抓紧金秦禹的手腕，把他逼入墙角。  
“哥哥有三个男人还不够吗，还要去外面找，”姜昇润用身高压制，恶狠狠的揉捏金秦禹的臀瓣，“还是说哥哥就是这样，谁都可以上。”  
金秦禹捂住脸，无助的蹲下。  
他不知道如何解释。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

中

“昇润，你放过我吧，”金秦禹用力忍住眼泪，声音带着哭腔。  
姜昇润把他拉入怀中。金秦禹窝在他肩头，小声的抽泣着。  
“哥哥，你眼泪一掉下来，我就没办法了呀，”姜昇润在金秦禹耳边落下一个又一个温柔的吻，“不要哭，不要哭，我最见不得你哭。”  
金秦禹的眼泪是他在三个弟弟面前，比身体还奏效的武器。他的珍珠嘀嗒一落，比和平女神现世还管用。  
“今天可以放过哥哥，但要我保守这个秘密，总该要给我一点好处。”姜昇润用手指揩干他的眼泪，又点了点他唇上被前辈咬破的伤口。  
“我好累，下次可以吗。”金秦禹揉了揉太阳穴，酒精的后遗症还是很强烈，他依旧不舒服，“旻浩在家吗？”  
“不在。录节目去了。”姜昇润顿了顿，“好像，和殷前辈一起呢。”

宋旻浩觉得很奇怪，殷志源今天一反常态不怎么闹腾。  
“哥你没睡好吗？”录完开场。一行人坐上剧组安排的中巴车。他和表志勋并排坐在殷志源后方，宋旻浩凑上前去关心。  
殷志源昨夜没怎么睡，虽然对他们这些艺人来说熬夜太平常，但他也不怎么舒服。  
表志勋递上一颗晕车药，“哥，吃吧。还有些路呢。”  
昨晚宋旻浩又在工作室创作到凌晨，又忘我的把音乐开得很大。他把房间的喇叭开到扰民的程度原因很简单，只为吸引金秦禹的注意。  
左等右等才想起来对方今夜出去喝酒，宋旻浩叹了口气，想打个电话问要不要给他留门。可惜打了几个都没有通，他默默的发了一会儿呆，又打开直播软件，开始画画。  
天都亮了金秦禹还没回来，他去客厅给三只猫咪倒好食物，又轻手轻脚走向金秦禹房间。  
他的被窝是冷的，只有无毛猫在床上打滚。  
他一夜未归。  
金秦禹在过去从未有不跟他说一声就夜不归宿的前科，也很少和人喝酒喝到半夜。  
宋旻浩的脑海里瞬间涌上一股莫名的感觉，和不太好的情愫。

猫房只有猫咪爪子哒哒踩在地板上发出的声响。金秦禹一开门，无毛猫便冲出来迎接。他弯下腰把猫咪一手一个捞起来，凑近闻闻，“呀，是不是该给你们洗澡了。”  
于是立马一个电话打给李昇勋，“喂，下来帮我洗澡。”  
“可以免费帮你洗澡，但帮猫咪洗澡可要给点报酬。”穿着睡衣的李昇勋两分钟后就出现在他家门口。  
“上次网购的猫粮到了，居然送了个小狗玩具，拿回去给奥拓吧。”金秦禹把磨牙棒丢给李昇勋，“这报酬不错吧。”  
金秦禹抱起Ray，走向卫生间，李昇勋抄起Bey跟在后面。金秦禹弯腰放水，臀部线条优美，蜜桃一样丰满，李昇勋直接上手抓了好几把。  
“呀，你们怎么都这么咸猪手。”金秦禹没好气的哼了一声，给猫咪们打上泡泡。  
李昇勋坐在浴缸边缘，清了清嗓子，颇为正经，“上次我们三个很认真的投票表决，最喜欢秦禹哥身体上哪个部位。”  
“如果是脸蛋的话，我认为秦禹哥的眼睛最漂亮，水汪汪的好像会说话；但是旻浩很喜欢秦禹哥的鼻子，因为他和你鼻子上都有一颗小痣；昇润说他比较偏爱哥哥的嘴唇，因为软软的，接吻起来像吃果冻。”  
“除开脸蛋，我最喜欢哥的屁股，因为抓起来很软但很有弹性，拍起来也很舒服；旻浩喜欢哥的大腿根，嫩得很白豆腐一样，这是他的原话，”李昇勋的表情好像在告诉他一个天大的秘密，“他说如果可以的话，希望在哥大腿根纹上自己的名字。”  
金秦禹的脸已经红的好像滴出了血，李昇勋当作没看见似的继续调戏他，“姜昇润这小子平时看起来还很正经，他居然说喜欢哥的那里，因为很紧水很多……”  
“呀，李昇勋，你给我闭嘴。”金秦禹这么久了还是受不了李昇勋言语上的调戏，虽然他不反感，但听到依旧会特别害羞。  
李昇勋抓住想逃走的Bey，把它按住，小猫发出喵喵的抗议。  
“哥，我们都好爱你，可是你最爱我们哪一个呢？”  
天知道金秦禹最讨厌这个问题，上节目一些不敏感的前辈问起私生活的时候，都没有让人这么不知所措、无法作答。  
“我每个都很喜欢，没有最喜欢，你要问最喜欢，那每个人都是我的最喜欢。”他是真的谁都喜欢，也谁都不想伤害，可弟弟们总是问这个问题，他也好烦恼。  
李昇勋和其他两位问了多少次同样的问题，金秦禹就给了多少次同样的答案。  
给猫咪洗完澡后，李昇勋又陪着金秦禹打游戏直到天黑，“反正昇润在公司开会，我们倒不如一起出去吃饭吧。”他提议。  
马路对面的一家小饭店算是他们的半个食堂，二人穿着睡衣戴着口罩就出门了，饭店阿姨早已见怪不怪，把他们安排到角落里，麻利的端上几碟小菜。  
“不知道今晚旻浩能不能顺利地吃上饭呢！”李昇勋塞了一大口拉面，有些幸灾乐祸。

当然没那么简单。罗奴叮的一声，宋旻浩又输在了猜成语上，平时对于自己犯错反应很大的殷志源，这次都没怎么开口。甚至宋旻浩主动想套近乎，殷志源都不动声色的走开了。  
休息期间，宋旻浩偷偷拉住表志勋：“有没有觉得今天志源哥不太对劲？他今天都没怎么理我。”  
表志勋正吃着包子，嘴巴塞得满满的，“我倒没觉得呢，刚才他和几个哥哥在院子里闹成一团，还挺开心的，刚才我咬了一口的包子他也没介意就拿过去吃了。”  
宋旻浩想破头也不知道今天做错了什么，哪里得罪了殷志源。也不至于做游戏的时候不小心踩了他一脚就对他怀恨在心一直到晚上吧？  
睡前分房间，罗奴要求他们抓球，一个颜色的睡一块儿。好巧不巧他俩抓了一个色，在宣布名单后宋旻浩热情的抱住殷志源，本想和他一起庆祝，却发现殷志源动作顿了顿，浑身僵硬，随后才轻轻的拍了拍他的背，大概是不想在镜头前表现得太奇怪。  
收工后大家互道晚安。宋旻浩洗完澡出来，发现殷志源并不在房间里。寝室在二楼，他从窗台望去，殷志源正坐在院子里那颗榕树下抽烟。  
他们拍节目时常录制到半夜，这会儿月明星稀，工作人员都睡下了，四周无人，宋旻浩莫名觉得殷志源一个人抽闷烟的情景好忧伤。  
他从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒，又给殷志源带了一条薄毛毯。  
“哥是对我有意见吗？今天怎么都没怎么理我。”他踩着拖鞋披着外套，走到榕树下，坐在殷志源旁边。“有什么不满意的就告诉我吧，我会道歉的。”  
殷志源才是觉得愧疚的那个。他一整天没有理宋旻浩，是由于不知道该用什么表情与态度来面对这个他当亲弟弟一样疼的后辈。  
按理说金秦禹和宋旻浩并非恋人，他睡了金秦禹严格意义上也并不算金秦禹出轨、他给宋旻浩戴绿帽。  
再说，好像昨晚的事情也并非谁强迫谁或谁先提出，一切都发生的那么顺理成章。  
但他还是觉得很抱歉，他不善于欺骗，也不善于伪装，也更藏不住事。  
他知道宋旻浩喜欢金秦禹，可是他还是和后者发生了肉体关系。  
“旻浩，哥要是做了对不起你的事情，你会原谅哥吗？”  
宋旻浩反问：“那哥有做过什么对不起我的事情吗？”  
“如果说，”殷志源谨慎的措辞，“如果，秦禹和我睡觉了，你会恨哥吗？”  
宋旻浩的瞳孔忽得睁大，眼神飘忽不定，想用开啤酒的动作掩饰他的无助。可惜手指颤抖着，怎么也打不开拉环。  
“不会，当然不会……”他猛灌一口，“怎么会呢，我是秦禹哥的谁啊。”  
“秦禹哥想和谁睡觉和谁睡觉，跟我又有什么关系呢……”

tbc.


	3. 下

殷志源其实没有料到他会这么说，毕竟这个弟弟对金秦禹的一往情深他还是能看得出来的。比如录制间隙宋旻浩总是借着关心猫猫的名义，去打电话问金秦禹今天做了什么，几点起床的，细节到午饭小菜吃了几颗白菜叶几块酸萝卜。  
见对方明明很伤心却努力强撑，像一只被抢走了蜂蜜罐子的小熊。殷志源于心不忍，轻拍对方的后背：“旻浩啊，在乎就说出来吧。秦禹什么都跟我说了。”  
“我没有，我不在乎。“宋旻浩想甩开殷志源，但鉴于对方是十分照顾自己的长辈，也不能如此不礼貌。他只轻微的侧了侧身。  
殷志源当然知道他在嘴硬，收回手，“你知道，哥哥这么多年都单身，好不容易有一个动心的人，当然不想放他走。”他见宋旻浩手里的啤酒罐都被他捏变形，又给他开了新的。“既然你说了你不在乎，那我就实话说吧，我很喜欢秦禹，是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢，也是爱情的喜欢。你喜欢的衣服也可以送给你，词也可以给你写，feat也可以帮你做，但这一次我不会再把秦禹让给你，“他仰头，灌了一口酒，“不，是你们。”  
“秦禹和我说了很多次，他被夹在你们三个之间很为难，很累，无论是心理还是生理。你们谁也不让谁，也总是吃另外两个人的醋。”宋旻浩默不发声，殷志源叹了口气，继续说下去，“做哥哥很累的，特别是在团内做大哥，秦禹忍了很多，我深有体会。无论是在工作方面还是生活方面，他都尽量去协调，尽量满足你们每个人，让你们少点不满。有些话他不愿意告诉你们，只能和我倾诉。”  
“知道你们三个都爱他，很爱，非常爱，但是他觉得好累。满满当当的爱是三倍的幸福，同时，也是沉重的负担。”  
“秦禹其实不愿意把这些话跟你们说，但是，他真的很累。为他不平，其实也是我的私心。”  
“他说，周旋在你们三个之间太难了，他要小心翼翼，尽量公平对待每个人，可是没有人考虑他的感受啊。“

因为金秦禹选择他们三人中任意一个的话，另外二人都会受伤，这个团也将会处于分崩离析的状态，他已经十分小心翼翼、努力维持很久现在这种微妙的平衡，但他觉得快到头了，坚持不下去了。  
他其实知道殷志源对他的想法，每次望着自己的那种眼神，其实和弟弟们的没有本质区别。爱与欲望的交杂，不过弟弟们都是赤裸裸的，而这位哥哥的还带着些欲盖弥彰。  
不然他也不会半夜主动上门去殷志源的工作室喝酒，还借着酒精说出那些勾引的话来。

宋旻浩始终保持沉默。  
他爱金秦禹，可是他想让金秦禹过得更幸福。  
有一句很烂俗的话，叫最好的爱是放手。他不记得是哪部电影里的。好像是某一天没有行程的下午，他和金秦禹懒洋洋地窝在沙发上进行电影马拉松时看到的。  
“走吧，我们回去休息，调整好情绪，早上还有起床任务呢。”殷志源装作没看到宋旻浩眼下亮晶晶的液体。  
“好，正好我困了——”宋旻浩假装打了个哈欠，用手擦掉莫名其妙流出来的眼泪。

“哥，起床吃早餐了。”  
金秦禹是被姜昇润摇醒的。这个弟弟很少这么早下来，他有些奇怪，“怎么啦，昨晚没睡觉？”  
“哥哥真了解我，”姜昇润笑眯眯的，头上扎了个小揪揪，“所以就下来伺候哥哥了。”  
“说什么伺候，”金秦禹还迷迷糊糊的，两只猫咪已经悄悄潜伏进来，甚至还有来凑热闹的啾妮，三只猫轻巧的爬上床。  
姜昇润轻轻拧他挺翘且精致的鼻子，“猫咪们都来叫你起床了，还不快点，吃完饭，哥哥还要记得履行你的承诺呢。”  
金秦禹依旧迷迷瞪瞪，“什么？”  
“嘘，是宋旻浩和李昇勋不知道的那件事情，你至少得做些什么，来封住我的口吧。”姜昇润凑上前亲亲金秦禹的嘴唇，后者本来还想挣扎，不一会就软了下来。  
亲到有些缺氧，金秦禹轻轻推开他，摸索自己的手机看有没有新消息。  
在乱七八糟被他静音的群消息中，只有两个小红点。  
一条是宋旻浩发来的莫名其妙的话，“哥哥想做什么就去做吧 我永远支持”。  
他不知道对方想表达什么，又继续翻到各种群消息下面，殷志源发来一条“我跟旻浩说了，希望你不要生气”。  
他生气，他当然生气，他怎么不生气呢？  
他和殷志源是他俩之间的事情，他和他们三个又是四个人之间的事情！  
殷志源这件事情做得着实欠妥，而且金秦禹还不知道对方又说了些什么，有没有说漏嘴。  
你和旻浩说了啥？金秦禹问。  
对方没回，大概是还在睡梦中。  
金秦禹把手机暗灭，扔在床角，立刻下床，气鼓鼓走向餐厅，“吃啥呢今天？”  
李昇勋是十分钟以后下来的，他穿了一身荧光色运动服，还牵着两条狗。  
“我打算吃过饭带崽子们去汉江公园转转，真的很久很久没带他们去放风了，昇润早上又要去公司开会，秦禹哥，不如你带着猫猫们和我一块吧？”  
五只动物在客厅里僵持着，谁都不让谁，狗吠和猫叫此起彼伏。三个人好似习惯了的样子，坐在餐桌前吃姜昇润烧的还算像样的早饭。  
“行吧，我正好去散散心。”金秦禹看着煎蛋上画的丑丑的爱心，心情有好一些些。  
李昇勋问，“谁又惹我们秦禹哥不开心了？说，我和姜昇润去揍他。”  
一个就算做错了事情我还不好责怪的人。金秦禹没好气的道。  
杨社长？姜昇润猜测。  
Business上的问题还能够心平气和的沟通，感情纠纷加上对方还是自己的前辈，金秦禹绝对是哑巴吃黄连。  
金秦禹一整顿饭都没用心吃，他在思考怎么去回复宋旻浩和殷志源。殷志源一直都是个想说什么就说什么的人。在他眼里这位前辈一直理智而圆滑，可居然做出这种冲动的事情，到底是为什么！  
大概就是即便人到四十，陷入爱情还是会蠢得像青春期的少男一样，做事冲动。

汉江公园人并不多，尤其还是工作日的早上，只有一些老年人在做运动。由于先前猫咪和狗们打的不可开交，他和李昇勋决定只带奥拓和锤子出去散步。两只狗好久没出来撒欢，一个跑得比一个快，金秦禹和李昇勋还跟着跑了几公里，后面就跑不动了，只好解开缰绳让他们自己撒欢。  
“哥今天早上因为什么事情而烦恼呢？”李昇勋拉着金秦禹在长凳上坐下。  
金秦禹不知道当讲不当讲，他叹了口气，“我想结束我们之间的关系。”  
“是我做错什么了吗？”李昇勋好像没有很惊讶，“还是你更喜欢旻浩？”  
“都不是，都不是，”金秦禹低头，盯着自己的脚，“我指的是，我们四个。停止这种关系吧。”  
“哥哥很累吗？”李昇勋又往金秦禹那边靠了靠，他自问自答，“哥哥很累吧。毕竟有人觉得和一个人谈恋爱都很累，何况是和三个人呢。虽然哥哥没有正式的承认我们四个人之间的关系，但要保持不偏心真的很难吧。”  
“那么哥哥现在有新的喜欢的人吗？所以才要丢掉我们？”  
金秦禹转头，望着李昇勋的眼睛，“我不想丢下你们，”他故意忽略掉第一个问题，“因为在你们三个中选择任何一个都会让其他人难堪，而且我也爱你们，我不想丢掉你们，所以我想离开这个畸形的感情漩涡。好吗？”  
“你们这么爱我，也不想看我继续这么累吧。我们四个人的这种感情不会长久的，你们也该有自己的生活与幸福。好吗？”  
李昇勋望着眼前流淌的汉江，一言不发。  
过了十分钟，他伸手握住金秦禹攥紧的拳，“我知道这对哥哥来说，说出这些结束关系的话很残忍也很难，但是哥哥也有权利去寻找自己的幸福不是吗？”  
“我希望哥哥幸福，哥哥的幸福也是我们的幸福。哥哥选择其他人也是不想让我们伤心，我能理解。”他轻轻抚摸着对方冰冷的手背。

回家后，金秦禹和殷志源通了一个漫长的电话。也不知道殷志源是怎么说服杨贤硕的，金秦禹搬离宿舍的请求很快就被批准。他的行李不多，保姆车运一次就够。金秦禹不知道要如何面对他的弟弟们，不知道如何让他们接受自己离开的事实。于是在一个三人都各自有不同行程的早上偷偷离开了家。  
他走之前给啾妮铲好了猫粮，一边撸她一边自言自语，“以后不会有猫来抢你的吃的啦，告诉爸爸夜里也可以随便拉小提琴，随便把音响开到最大，不会有人再被他吵了。”  
再见啦，虽然过几天就有行程，但那个时候他们就不是现在的身份了。  
终于可以坦坦荡荡的说，我们确实是business关系。  
金秦禹轻轻关上猫房的门，拖着两只大行李箱和两个猫包等电梯。他蹲下来对着两只有些不知所措的猫咪轻声道：  
“呀，你们接下来要和Lucy相处得好一点。”

end


End file.
